


The duellists

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [9]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The duellists

"Elevation agrees with you, Corentin."

"Don't sound so bitter. My elevation made your daughter a countess."

"And your son made my daughter a harlot."

Smiles, through gritted teeth. "Walk aside with me a moment." Fingers grip an arm, white-knuckled. "Gods, Hermus, Kalman was only fifteen! Don't you remember being fifteen?"

"Too well."

"You'll never forgive me for choosing Neima. I've accepted that. But you must forgive our children for loving one another."

"If feelings could be changed so easily, we wouldn't be where we are today." A single touch, with just a trace of love remaining, and then they part.


End file.
